cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natron Association in-School Alliance
Admittance NASA has admitted 11 nations so far History The Natron Association Association was founded on October 7, 2007, when Psamdaclan-Torachea, Stratavarius, and the United States of LS signed a constitution, forming a new alliance. The leader of Psamdaclan-Torachea, Horatio Longworth is the self-appointed chairman of this alliance. The constitution was written by Horatio Longworth. Horatio is the current Chairman. CONSTITUTION THE CONSTITUTION OF THE NATRON ASSOCIATION IN-SCHOOL ALLIANCE October Sixteenth, Two Thousand and Seven Anno Dominii: Preamble All nations involved in this constitution are referred from Cyber Nations, a free online nation simulator. The several nations that agree to this constitution are hereby forming this alliance in order to work together for their common good. All nations in this alliance know each other in real life. All nations within this alliance have a desire to work to a common benefit. The original members of this alliance will be referred to as charter nations. *''Article 1:'' **Section 1: Charter nations must unanimously agree to accept this constitution in order for it to be enacted. **Section 2: Any changes to this constitution must be unanimously agreed upon by charter nations and other nations accepted into the alliance after this constitution is ratified. -SUSPENDED until 1/1/08 **Section 3: Once ratified, this constitution will not be abolished unless unanimously agreed upon by charter nations and other nations accepted into the alliance after this constitution is ratified. **Section 4: This document shall be referred to as the Constitution of the Natron Association In-School Alliance. *''Article 2:'' **Section 1: In order for another nation, besides charter members, to join this alliance, the charter nations must be in unanimous agreement that they desire the nation in question to be admitted into the alliance. SUSPENDED until 1/1/08 **Subsection a: Once admitted, the nation has the same voting rights as the original nations, as stated in article 1: sections two and three, and article 2 section 1. SUSPENDED until 1/1/08 **Subsection b: Another requirement to be admitted into this alliance is to be the acquaintance of all of the current members of the alliance. SUSPENDED UNTIL 1/1/08 **Section 2: After a nation has been voted into the alliance, it must agree to and sign this constitution. *''Article 3:'' **Section 1: Members of this alliance are obligated NOT to attack any fellow members of this alliance. Violations of this will be swiftly and harshly dealt with. **Section 2: Member nations have the obligation to vote on decisions determined to be relevant by the charter nations. Inaction or the failure to respond in the time allotted by the charter nations will result in the nation’s vote being nullified. SUSPENED UNTIL 1/1/08 **Section 3: Member nations are required to vote in the conditions stated in article one, section two and three, and article two, section one within the time allotted by the charter nations, inaction or a failure to respond will result in the nation’s vote being nullified. SUSPENED UNTIL 1/1/08 **Section 4: Members of this alliance are obligated not to engage in excessive warfare within the Cyber Nations game. **Section 5: Members of this alliance will not develop nuclear technology for the use of weapons within the use of the Cyber Nations game. **Section 6: Charter nations have the authority to determine enemies of the alliance. Should this happen, no member of this alliance will trade with the nations or alliances in question. SUSPENED UNTIL 1/1/08 *''Article 4:'' **Section 1: All members of this alliance have one vote in the conditions of Article 1, sections one, two, and three, article 2, section one, and article 3, sections two and three. SUSPENED UNTIL 1/1/08 **Section 2: The charter nations will determine how when and where to vote and the appropriate time to be allotted for each member of the alliance to vote. SUSPENED UNTIL 1/1/08 **Section 3 Charter nations will establish a means of communication between member nations. *''Article 5:' **Section 1: All nations in this alliance are not required to remain a member indefinitely. Any member nation has the right to leave. SUSPENED UNTIL 1/1/08 **Section 2: Before a nation leaves this alliance, it must notify at least one of the charter nations at least 24 hours prior to membership termination. **Section 3: Peaceful relations to a nation who was at one time a member of this alliance is not contingent upon membership. Continued membership, however, is preferred. *''Article 6:'' **Section 1: Once a nation becomes a member of this alliance, it is preferred that they change their color team to that of the alliance. **Section 2: Charter nation of this alliance will decide which color team this alliance belongs to. **Section 3: This alliance as a body will not change the government type or religion of individual member nation. **Section 4: Member nations have the right to manage their internal affairs as they see fit. **Section 5: All members of this nation will conform to the rules already established by Cyber Nations. Any violation will be dealt with swiftly. *''Ratification'' Charter nations and the leaders of those respective charter nations have agreed to and signed this constitution. Those nations who have been accepted into this alliance after ratification shall sign alongside the signatures of the charter nation with the date of admittance. Horatio Longworth of Psamdaclan-Torachea S. Titanium of USLS General Foly of Stratavarius Amendment 1: (10/29/07) **Section 1: Article 5, section one, Article 4, section one and two, Article 3, sections two, three, four, and six, Article 3 section two, three, and six, Article 2, Section one, subsections A and B, and Article 1, section two, are temporarily suspended until 1/1/08. **Section 2: Horatio Longworth is to hold the title Chairman for as long as he shall be in power. He is to have full executive power: 1 the authority to modify the constitution, 2 the authority to admit and expel members of the alliance, 3 the authority to declare war, 4 the authority to represent NASA in foreign treaties. After 1/1/08, Horatio Longworth will no longer be permitted authorities one and two, described in this section. **Section 3: The congress of the Natron Association in-School Alliance is temporarily suspended. **Section 4: Titanium, the leader of the United States of LS shall be called Defense Minister, and will be the commander of all armies of NASA in times of war. Horatio Longworth of Psamdaclan-Torachea S. Titanium of USLS General Foly of Stratavarius Cascade Doctrine Announced 10/23/07 We, the several nations of NASA(Natron Association in-School Alliance)(founded 10-7-07), are an alliance of relative peace and neutrality. We have banded together for defense and support. Since we have no interest in the affairs of other alliances, a proposal shall be given. We agree not to engage in the affairs of other alliances, unless provoked. Under extreme provocation, we may go to war. But we have no desire for an all out war. We request that NASA be left in peace. We are not, however, closed to negotiations. As of 10-23-07, NASA has yet to decide a team color with which to align itself. Two members are not members of a team (no team). One is a member of the Green team. We will decide a team to align to in due time. If a member of NASA has attacked a member of another alliance without the consent of the other members, or does not receive consent after attacking, we will offer an official apology attempt to pay damages if peace can be established. If a member of our alliance attacks a nation, and after attacking, that nation becomes a member of an alliance, our alliance will declare peace, but we will not pay damages done before the member joined the alliance. If we are attacked without provocation, them we will attempt to make peace. If peace is not established, them we will fight to our full ability until peace can be established, or until our success, or our defeat. Current members of NASA(10-23-07): Psamdaclan-Torachea Stratevarius United States of LS ON 10/29/07, the members of the alliance temporarily modified the constitution to Give Horatio Longworth Power over the alliance in times of peace. In times of war, S. Titanium, Leader of USLS is to be the leader of the armies of the alliance in times of War. Prime Minister Chairman Horatio Longworth Horatio Longworth is the prime minister of the nation ofPsamdaclan-Torachea. Category:Nations